Le temps de la rédemption
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Quand la poussière retombe sur le champs de bataille, que le sang a sèche sur le main des combattants et que la confusion remplace la rage, que reste-t-il ? Le temps de la rédemption. OS.


**_Disclamer :_ **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche rien dessus.

 _ **Auteure :**_ Mary J. Anna.

 _ **You're the light in my darkness :**_ Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Mon avenir m'apparaissait comme un long défilé de bouteille de gin avant une cirrhose au foie et une mort lente et douloureuse. Faire semblant d'être heureuse, bouffée par les flash-back et cette impression que rien n'ira jamais mieux. Il n'a fallu que deux choses, cette conviction au fond de moi que je méritais le respect et son apparition dans le paysage. La bonne personne au bon moment enfin. Un peu tôt peut être, les premiers mois furent chaotique parce que je traversais des choses extrêmement dures et que j'avais des réactions ultra imprévisibles. Mais il a tenu, il a failli partir mais il est resté. Il a tenu, il m'a prouvé que mes blessures ne faisaient pas de moi l'être impossible à aimer que je pensais être ne vais pas bien pour autant mais j'ai enfin accepté de l'aide et j'essaye d'aller mieux. Et je suis heureuse, de la plus douce des façons. Alors ce texte est pour lui, ce petit miracle qui en bientôt un an s'est installé dans ma vie et ne semble plus vouloir s'en aller.

* * *

 **Le temps de la rédemption**

* * *

 _Parle moi d'amour. Parle moi de nous. Parle moi de ces rêves auxquels je ne crois pas encore._

L'ampoule a grillé hier. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de la réparer. A la lueur des bougies, ta présence a quelque chose de fantomatique. Les flammes se reflètent dans nos verres intacts sur la table basse. Ton bras se glisse autour de mes épaules et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Tu me serres contre toi maladroitement.

Ta main caresse mon bras à travers ma chemise trop bien repassée. Je me tourne vers toi, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres alors que ton regard croise le mien. Ton sourire à cet instant semble la réponse à toutes mes questions silencieuses. Il y a des silences trop parfait pour être brisé.

Je me penche vers toi et nos souffles se mêlent délicatement. Nos lèvres se scellent en un baiser chaste. Je sens pourtant ta main trembler sur ma peau et je me sens à bout de souffle. Je me recule mais ta main s'est glissé jusqu'à ma nuque et me retiens près de toi. Je ferme les yeux alors que tu m'embrasses à nouveau.

Je me sens submergé par un tas d'émotions contradictoires. Envie, répulsion, amour, haine, tendresse, colère. Je me concentre sur l'instant et je sens mes réticences tomber une à une. Le temps de la destruction est passé, la rédemption semble à porté de doigts. Tes lèvres se dirigent vers mon cou et je m'abandonne à toi.

Je penche la tête pour te donner un meilleur accès alors que ta main se perds dans ma chevelure. Tes baisers à l'insupportable douceur, la chaleur de ton souffle contre ma peau. Je ne pense plus clairement, si tant est que je l'ai déjà fait à tes côtés. Une paix étrange m'envahi alors que tu murmures à mon oreille.

Toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes promesses auxquelles je veux trop croire. C'est une berceuse dangereuse dont tu me berces chaque soir. J'ai la gorge sèche soudain et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater. J'attrape mon verre et boit une gorgée qui me brûle la gorge plus qu'elle n'apaise ma soif.

Le sentiment d'implosion s'éloigne doucement alors que ta main parcoure lentement mon dos. De ma main libre j'attrape la tienne et l'approche de mes lèvres. Étrange impulsion mais je ne m'étonne plus de rien auprès de toi. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, comme une ride dans le tissu du monde.

Quelque chose d'impalpable qui me donne l'impression que tout est possible. Alors j'entrelace nos doigts ensemble et commence à te raconter une histoire du bout des lèvres.

 _Parle moi d'hier. Parle moi de toi. Parle moi de ces silences que rien ne semblait combler._

C'est celle de deux ennemis coincés au milieu d'une guerre, voyant leur amis tomber en même temps que leur conviction. Il n'y a de justice nul part et tout semble soudain si absurde alors qu'ils se font face. Les dernières illusions sont tombés sur le champ de bataille quand l'un des camps a pris le dessus sur l'autre.

Le monde est devenu gris malgré l'aube éclatante et une vague nausée s'est emparée des derniers combattant. Les ennemis se regardent ne sachant quoi se dire. L'excès de haine les animant hier encore semble si futile aujourd'hui. Une main se tends et d'une poignée de main la trêve est scellée.

Ils apprendront à se connaître avec le temps, à se pardonner leurs erreurs et leur jugement hâtifs. Après la guerre, vient le temps de la rédemption. Et finalement ils se retrouveront dans cette pièce éclairée par une unique bougie, se tenant par la main en se promettant des choses impensables.

Drôle de vie que celle que l'on mène, n'est ce pas ? L'absurdité avec laquelle on peut suivre aveuglément nos convictions avant de finalement les renier. Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles paraissent au premier abord.

Les jeunes hommes arrogants peuvent cacher des souffrances impensables derrière leur remarque acerbes. Et les héros une solitude immense derrière les portes closes. Les langues se sont déliés et mot après mot les choses ont changés. J'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai appris à t'aimer. Et tes lèvres viennent clore ce récit que tu connais par cœur.

A quoi bon chercher un sens à cela ? Le bonheur n'a pas à se justifier, il n'a qu'à se vivre. Et qu'importe que nul ne nous comprenne tant qu'on se comprends l'un l'autre. Nous avons grandis avec ce besoin constant de validation, mon père, le reste du monde pour toi. Nous leur avons tout sacrifier mais ça n'aurait jamais suffi au fond.

C'était quelque chose que seuls nous pouvions réparer. Et nous voilà aujourd'hui, si différents de ceux que nous étions, si proche de ceux qui nous aurions toujours dû être. Libérés des chaînes que nous seuls nous étions mises, pourtant je n'en changerais pas une ligne. C'est notre histoire, qu'importe ses imperfections, elle est belle à sa manière.

 _Parle moi de demain. Parle moi encore. Parle moi de ces sourires que nous partageons._

Tu me serres contre toi et j'aimerais que tu ne me relâches jamais. Je me sens en sécurité près de toi, enfin apaisé. L'avenir n'est plus si effrayant si tu en fais parti. Tes mains caressent mon corps et je me sens si fragile. Mais elles sont si douces sur ma peau qu'il ne me vient pas à l'esprit de m'enfuir. J'ai appris qu'il y avait de la force dans le fait d'être vulnérable.

C'est parce que tu pourrais me détruire et que tu choisi de m'aimer que c'est si important. Il faut savoir s'abandonner à l'autre pour être aimé réellement. C'est cette prise de risque initiale qui déclenche tout le reste. Et je ne regrette pas celle-ci. C'est en apprenant à être faible que j'ai appris à être fort.

Tu as séché ces larmes qui n'avaient jamais coulé, pansé ces cicatrices dont j'ignorais l'existence. Et j'ai fait de même pour toi, aussi simplement que ça. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tant que chacun continue à respecter et prendre soin de l'autre, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. On se protège l'un l'autre.

Je n'y aurai pas cru, tu sais. Pourtant chaque jour me prouve le contraire. Alors embrasse moi encore une fois. Serre moi contre toi. Caresse moi. Aime moi. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je me perds dans tes baisers. Dans cette sensation délicieuse d'être enfin à ma place.

Les questions se sont fanées sur mes lèvres et je ne cherche plus un sens à l'inexplicable. C'est, sans revendication, ni explication. Je le sens dans mes veines et ce savoir occulte guide chacun de mes pas. Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir saisir avant d'en comprendre la véritable nature. C'est un pari, parfois on perds, mais quand on gagne il n'y a pas plus belle récompense.

Et nos corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Et nos souffles s'entremêlent. Cette sensation d'être hors du temps, hors du monde. Seuls dans un infini instant. Si intimement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre que les limites de nos corps se confondent. Unis corps et âmes dans une étreinte connue de nous seuls. Rien d'autre ne compte. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus pur, rien de plus important, que cet instant dans cette pièce anonyme à l'ampoule éclatée.

 _L'amour est un miracle secret dans un monde sans foi._

 **Fin**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce texte vous a plus. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Encore moins des choses positives. J'espère qu'au final j'en écrirais plus souvent. Ma douleur, ma rage, ont toujours été mes inspirations. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment exploiter mes émotions positives mais je veux apprendre. Je veux apprendre à écrire de belles choses sans douleur._

Mary J. Anna.

 _"Je ne sais pas toujours pas si le creux de la vague vaut mieux que son apogée."_


End file.
